Various types of manual and automatic spray guns are known. There are the cordless electrostatic handguns illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,865; 4,290,091; 4,377,838; and, 4,491,276. There are also, for example, the automatic and manual spray guns illustrated and described in the following listed U.S. patents and published applications: 2006/0283386; 2006/0219824; 2006/0081729; 2004/0195405; 2003/0006322; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,296,760; 7,296,759; 7,292,322; 7,247,205; 7,217,442; 7,166,164; 7,143,963; 7,128,277; 6,955,724; 6,951,309; 6,929,698; 6,916,023; 6,877,681; 6,854,672; 6,817,553; 6,796,519; 6,790,285; 6,776,362; 6,758,425; RE38,526; 6,712,292; 6,698,670; 6,679,193; 6,669,112; 6,572,029; 6,488,264; 5,829,679; 5,803,313; RE35,769; 5,647,543; 5,639,027; 5,618,001; 5,582,350; 5,553,788; 5,400,971; 5,395,054; D350,387; D349,559; 5,351,887; 5,332,159; 5,332,156; 5,330,108; 5,303,865; 5,299,740; 5,289,977; 5,289,974; 5,284,301; 5,284,299; 5,236,425; 5,236,129; 5,218,305; 5,209,405; 5,209,365; 5,178,330; 5,119,992; 5,118,080; 5,180,104; D325,241; 5;093;625; 5,090,623; 5,080,289; 5,074,466; 5,073,709; 5,064,119; 5,063,350; 5,054,687; 5,039,019; D318,712; 5,022,590; 4,993,645; 4,978,075; 4,934,607; 4,934,603; D313,064; 4,927,079; 4,921,172; 4,911,367; D305,453; D305,452; D305,057; D303,139; 4,890,190; 4,844,342; 4,828,218; 4,819,879; 4,770,117; 4,760,962; 4,759,502; 4,747,546; 4,702,420; 4,613,082; 4,606,501; 4,572,438; 4,567,911; D287,266; 4,537,357; 4,529,131; 4,513,913; 4,483,483; 4,453,670; 4,437,614; 4,433,812; 4,401,268; 4,361,283; D270,368; D270,367; D270,180; D270,179; RE30,968; 4,331,298; 4,289,278; 4,285,446; 4,266,721; 4,248,386; 4,216,915; 4,214,709; 4,174,071; 4,174,070; 4,171,100; 4,169,545; 4,165,022; D252,097; 4,133,483; 4,122,327; 4,116,364; 4,114,564; 4,105,164; 4,081,904; 4,066,041; 4,037,561; 4,030,857; 4,020,393; 4,002,777; 4,001,935; 3,990,609; 3,964,683; 3,949,266; 3,940,061; 3,932,071; 3,557,821; 3,169,883; and, 3,169,882. There are also the disclosures of WO 2005/014177 and WO 01/85353. There are also the disclosures of EP 0 734 777 and GB 2 153 260. There are also the Ransburg model REA 3, REA 4, REA 70, REA 90, REM and M-90 guns, all available from ITW Ransburg, 320 Phillips Avenue, Toledo, Ohio, 43612-1493.
The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The above listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.